Gardeviance
by Dazai
Summary: A collection of drabbles with various ratings.
1. Garden Path

**gardeviance** [noun, 1459 -1706]: _chest for valuables; a travelling trunk_

Title: Garden Path

Words: 100

Rating: T

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>He felt strange; strange and happy at the same time. Strange, because he was walking through the most peaceful place he had ever seen, surrounded by beautiful flowers, their fragrant scent playing with his senses. Here he could almost forget the wars he had gone through and the blood that so often had stained his hands but not about all the people he had lost.<p>

He was happy because the most beautiful flower was walking next to him, holding his hand and smiling this radiant smile which had filled the once hollow space within his chest with love.

Hatake Sakura.


	2. Nameless

**gardeviance** [noun, 1459 -1706]: chest for valuables; a travelling trunk

Title: Nameless

Words: 330

Rating: T

**Warnings: persistent vegetative state**

Summary: Kakashi is not here. There is only me. And I am nothing.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>I do not know what I am. Everyday people come to me. Some just stare at me and some talk to me, they tell me stories and how their day was.<p>

One of them wants to challenge me every time he shows up and starts telling me about his eternal rival and that his youthful spirit would bring this man back. After a while he starts to cry.

Sometimes a man named Yamato comes to talk about his team captain, what a great man he is, that he looks up to him and that he knows this man will come back some day. After a while he starts to cry.

There is also a blonde woman visiting me together with a brown-haired woman carrying a little pig. But they just stare at me with sad eyes. After a while they start to cry.

And then there is this young beautiful woman with pink hair and green eyes. She comes every day, smiles at me happily and shows me a picture. She never starts to cry.

"This is me, see?" she says, her finger pointing to a young girl with pink hair and a shy smile.

"This is Naruto." It's a blonde boy with a stupid grin on his stupid face.

"This is Sasuke." He looks angry and sad; his eyes speak of loneliness and the desire to take revenge.

Her finger travels on, towards a man standing behind those kids. He has silver-grey scrubby hair and most of his face is hidden behind a hitae and a mask.

"This… ", her voice is soft and tender, "…is you."

This is not me; I do not know this man.

A gentle hand touches my face. "Come back to me, my love."

She places a soft kiss on my lips. "Please, come back to me, Kakashi."

I want to tell her that Kakashi won't come back, but I can't talk.

Kakashi is not here.

There is only me.

And I am nothing.


	3. Intoxicating

**gardeviance** [noun, 1459 -1706]: chest for valuables; a travelling trunk

Title: Intoxicating

Words: 100

Rating: T

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

Kakashi felt dizzy, delirious.

It was just one word, one little word with three letters. Yet, this little word had the might to tear him apart and put him back together at the same moment.

It was just one word, one little word with three letters. Yet, this little word threw him into a sensual frenzy – ecstasy, flush, exhilaration... and relief.

It was just one word, one little word with three letters. Yet, this little word was depriving and giving, chaos and order, nothing and everything.

She had said it.

Sakura had said "yes", she would become his wife.


	4. Desiderium

Title: Desiderium

Words: 110

Rating: T

Notes: written for the 'Last Fan Standing Contest' hosted by the lovely nimblnymph on KakaSaku Dreamwidth Community

Prompt: Balloon Animals

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi would never admit it. Yet, just in that moment, Hatake Kakashi wanted to be nothing more than a balloon animal.<p>

He wanted to be kissed by her delicate lips and feel the air rush into him - like the sweet life-giving kiss of a goddess.

He yearned to be touched by her gentle hands; softly shaping, forming, even twisting him - like a creator carefully molding a masterpiece.

Hatake Kakashi would never admit it. Yet, just in that very moment, Hatake Kakashi longed for the feeling of Haruno Sakura's mouth, lips, and hands traveling over him, kissing, touching, devouring, and creating him.

Haruno Sakura would make him perfect.


	5. Bad Influence

Title: Bad Influence

Words: 293

Rating: T

Notes: written for the 'Last Fan Standing Contest' hosted by the lovely nimblnymph on KakaSaku Dreamwidth Community

Prompt: Oo La La

Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>Shiranui Genma loved hot summer days. Not because the sun was shining so radiant, nor because of the happily chirping birds. No, Genma loved hot summer days for a different reason: The hotter the weather was, the sparser a kunoichi's clothes got.<p>

It was a very, very hot summer day.

So, yes, as Genma sat at the small table of the jonin lounge, he was in a quite good mood.

"Did you already hear the joyous news, my dear friend?" Gai chirped next to him.

"Kotetsu ditched Ayame to be together with Izumo?" Genma dodged the kunai which came flying at him just a second later.

"No, you idiot" growled Kotetsu as he seated himself on the chair across from the senbon-sucking jounin. "The Hatake boy said his first words this morning."

During the last weeks, Genma had voluntarily played babysitter for the little brat. Baby-boys were women magnets. He had made good use of sweet Tadao.

The senbon whirled from one side of Genma's mouth to the other as a cheeky grin spread on his face. "Really? 'Icha Icha' or 'Sake'?"

Gai was just about to answer when, suddenly, with a loud crash, the door to the jonin lounge flew from its hinges straight through the room. Between the remains of the door frame stood a royally pissed Hatake Sakura. A senbon hit the ground with a soft clack.

"Shiranui Genma!" Her voice thundered through the room as she came stomping towards him, with dangerously glowing chakra-laden fists.

He tried to escape through the open window behind him, but flinched backwards as he was greeted by the furiously swirling sharingan of a quite mad looking Hatake Kakashi. He was trapped.

"Care to explain why our son's first words are 'Oooh La Laaa'?"


End file.
